The Good Needs the Good and Bad
by Wolfblaze
Summary: A Kigo set after the episode 'Stop Team Go.' Spoiler warning! Kim gets her weekly dose of Good and Bad from one green skinned woman. Prom night and Widow is coming back!
1. Chapter 1

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters, but I due own the plot.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_Singing _

_**The Good needs the Good and Bad**_

Shego stood in the abandoned warehouse for the second time this week; she was meeting someone if it wasn't apparent by her tapping foot. The dim lights hid the other woman from outside view. Turning to her Shego raised a brow.

"You finally got here." The woman laughed lightly.

"I apologize, my parents wouldn't go to bed." Kim Possible emerged out of the shadows in her new mission outfit, the purple skin tight t-shirt and black tight pants, with a brown duffle bag gripped in her gloved hands. Shego eyed the bag.

"So all terms of our agreement tonight Kimmie?" Shego asked as she started to walk to the middle of the building keeping her eyes on Kim. At the comment Kim blushed slightly before gently setting the bag against the wall following her enemy. Once Shego was in the middle of the building her plasma came to life. "Ready Princess?" Shego didn't wait for her answer and charged the younger woman, as Shego swiped at Kim the cheerleader back flipped onto her hands and blocked the green woman's attacked with her legs and shoes. Kim returned the attack with a leg sweep that Shego avoided. Their fight progressed until mistakes cause blows to be landed and the two were actually hit each other.

As Shego jumped up from being tripped she punched at Kim when a face entered Shego's head. 'Be careful not to hurt Kimmie too badly.' Shego growled that STUPID voice was back. 'I'm not stupid because I used our child development bachelor.' I don't give a crap Shego growled back in her head. Kim noted that Shego seemed a bit distracted.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked as she dodged a plasma punch, Shego growled.

"Its in internal thing." Shego answered as she back flipped, Kim knew what she was speaking of and giggled. "Knock that off your not helping!" Shego growled as she charged the teen hero. 'She looks so cute when she's giggling!' Shego rolled her eyes as she swiped at Kim. "SHUT UP!" Shego yelled to no one, Kim bite her lip to keep from laughing. Flaming Shego glared at Kim. "Don't even Princess, or we won't ever meet again." Shego sounded serious as Kim and her voice went silent. "Good now where were we." Kim grinned and charged the green woman.

The two continued their fight until they finally parted, both Kim and Shego were panting slightly, a bead of sweat trailed down Kim's face as the two's eyes met. 'My turn.' Shego growled in defeat. Pointing to the duffle bag Shego motioned for Kim to bring it over. Kim smiled with excitement and sprinted over to it. When the red head returned Shego prepared for what was to come. As Kim opened the bag the teen pulled out a helmet they both knew all too well.

"Ready." Shego said dryly, Kim hit the blue side before pointing it at Shego and pressing the yellow H. A blue beam shot out and engulfed the plasma charged woman. Shego felt herself take a back row seat to her other self. Shego fell to the fall Kim rushed forward to her.

"Sheila?" Kim asked. The green skinned woman lifted her head; she had a sweet genuine smile on her lips as she rose to her feet. Kim smiled back as she felt Sheila's arms wrap around her.

"Yes Kimmie?" Sheila asked as she leaned her forehead against Kim's. Her voice was lighter than Shego's, her eyes were relaxed and her brows were arced higher. Kim sighed, she leaned forward and gently captured Sheila's black lips as her arms found their ways to Sheila's upper arms. Sheila smiled into the kiss before returning the kiss softly as she pulled Kim closer. The kiss was sweet and tender as the two broke for up a moment before Sheila began to pepper Kim's lips with short sweet kisses.

When the two broke their kiss Kim laid her head on Sheila's shoulder, the older woman smiled at the action and gently stroked the teen's red mane. A sigh escaped Kim, her cares left her mind for the moment, and all she cared about was the woman in her arms. Sheila smiled as she thought how peaceful and beautiful Kim looked at that moment. Her happy thoughts her interrupted by the rougher half.

'Ok times up.' Sheila shook her head, she just wanted her other half to all for a few moments of peace. 'YOU didn't give me peace, so don't give me that crap.' Knowing how to take care of her other half Sheila thought up an image that would scare Shego to death. 'AHHH I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!! AHH! I thought you were the only suppose to have happy thoughts.' But those were happy thoughts to Sheila. 'Perv.' No just happy. 'Lesbian Perv.' Sheila flashed a different image. 'AHH OK! OK! I'LL STOP.' Sheila smiled. 'How do you know Kim is a natural red head?' Sheila flashed a different image than before, her other half decided to shut up. Sheila didn't see that Kim was staring at her funny.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked she had just watched the older woman smile off and on for the past few minutes along with the occasional grin. Sheila smiled again.

"Perfect." Kim smiled at the response. "So how has everything been?" Sheila asked as she pulled away from Kim but held onto her hand.

"Alright, school is wrapping up and there hasn't been any missions this week." Kim and Sheila walked side by side around the building.

"Are you still…with Ron?" Sheila asked as Kim turned away, this was a sore subject.

"Just for public face, he is getting suspicious. We haven't gone out on any dates in a week and I rarely hug him anymore." Kim said as she started to swing her and Sheila's arms, Sheila smiled at the words and actions of the teen.

"Oh." Sheila looked at Kim for a moment. "Well on Friday you need to be in South Africa around 2 pm." Kim looked up at the information.

"Really? What ever could be happening there?" Kim asked as Sheila smiled.

"I don't know." Kim raised a brow.

"Your lying and I thought you were the good one." Sheila pulled Kim to her and gave her a tap on the nose with her free hand.

"Me and Shego have an agreement, aside from the one you and her have." Kim smirked at the older woman's answer.

"An agreement, mind telling me what it is about?" Kim asked as she grew close to Sheila. A green blush rose on the alderwomen.

"I'm under contract." Kim mouth 'oh' and kissed Sheila. The green skinned woman responded as she pulled the red head closer. As Sheila rubbed Kim's back earning a soft moan form the teen a beeping noise interrupted the two.

"Damn." Kim cursed as she pulled away and looked down at her watch. Sheila eyes went to the watch; it was midnight, time for Shego to take back over and the two to part ways. Kim pulled away and head for the helmet as Sheila heard her other half come back on. 'My turn.'

"I know." Sheila said barely above a whisper as a tear made a trail down her face. Kim turned around with the machine as Sheila kissed the air towards Kim. "I love you." Kim bit her lips as she hit the red and yellow H to keep from crying. The red beam hit Sheila as her body jerked and the caged beast came out. Kim lashed out before Shego had a chance to respond and nodded her unconscious. Kneeling down to the older woman Kim kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Was all she said before she exited the building with her duffle bag in hand. When the building door slammed Shego jerked up as she jumped up and moved out the door. Kim's purple monster of a car was already half way down the block when Shego pushed through the metal doors.

Lying down in her bedroom, Kim could still feel Shego's hard hits and hot burns along with Sheila's kiss and roaming hands. Laughing to her self Kim realized that she loved fighting with Shego for the thrill and experience, but her good half gave her the caring relationship she needed in her life. It was like loving two different women for two entirely different reasons. Sighing Kim rolled over and let her mind slow until she fell asleep.

Just outside the teenagers window stood a shadowy figure. "I love to fight her." Shego whispered as her other half finished the thought, 'And I love to love her.'

End

Ok I may continue this I don't know, Please review, I may continue if there is enough feedback.

Wolfblaze


	2. The Singing Fox and Raged Green

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

Due to request I will continue this, the plot is still in the works but I another give you another chapter. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

Singing

_**The Singing Fox and Raged Green**_

The morning after her weekly meeting with Shego and Sheila, Kim was contemplating just hitting against her steering wheel. The fight and the kisses from the night before were still haunting her senses. 'Arg! Need to focus Possible!' Kim shook her head and took a deep breath. Ok ready for school. As Kim moved out of her car her brothers were they're attacking her with questions.

"Where were you last night?" Tim asked with a knowing grin. Kim glared down at him.

"I had special training I needed to do." Kim answered as she tried to move past the two but Jim stopped her.

"Then why did you take this helmet?" Jim asked as he pulled out the 'helmet' (I don't know the name of this thing). The cheerleader's eyes went wide.

"I need that!" Kim yelled as she reached for the device, but the twins decided to play keep away. The two threw it to the other as Kim tried fruitlessly to get the helmet back. Stopping Kim knew how to play this game. "Jim. Tim. I need that for saving the world." Said Kim as she extended her hand to get the helmet from Tim. The twin looked over it.

"What does it do?" He inquisitively asked. Kim sighed but answered their question.

"It either makes someone evil or good." Jim and Tim looked to each other before spotting Ron who was innocently walking over. A evil grin formed on the young boys faces. Kim was too late to notice what her brothers were grinning about when Tim had press the red button then the yellow 'h'. Watching helplessly Kim cursed as Ron was hit with the red beam. 'Freakin Perfect.' An evil laugh filled the air as Ron went into his villain stance; Kim grabbed the machine as Ron went into rant mode.

"I am free to rain havoc on this helpless…uh Kim what just happened?" Luckily Kim had stopped Evil Ron from doing anything too embarrassing that Ron couldn't recover from. Kim smiled down at her best friend who was very confused.

"Jim and Tim zapped you with the helmet." Kim sent a glare to her brothers, the two nodded as Kim put the helmet back in her car. Ron sighed as he rose to his feet and Rufus who had fled the scene came bounding back to his owner's pocket. The bell rang as the four students went running into the building.

After five senior classes and dealing with Ron losing his pants, again. Kim was happy that the day was over as she headed to her locker. Sliding the lever up Kim opened her locker and was taken back by what was on her monitor. It read Charity Concert 7. 'Crap.' Kim sighed she had forgotten about that. Kim hit the button to get Wade up. The computer geek popped up (I'm a computer geek so I can call him one.)

"You called." Kim smiled

"Where is my concert tonight?" Kim asked as Wade took a sip of a soda.

"In Go City." Kim rolled her eyes. 'Lovely.' "Need a ride?" Kim shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'll drive." Kim turned off the monitor and closed her locker, the teen hero screamed and jumped back. Ron had decided to stand on the other side of her locker door and scare the crap out of her. "Hello Ron." Kim tried to settle her racing heart. Ron gave her that goofy smile of his.

"Hello KP, so ready for tonight?" Ron asked as the two started to walk out to Kim's car. Kim smiled and nodded slowly.

"Want to go over the song and dance on the way up there?" Kim asked as the two reached her car. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm just happy that the directors let me in it." Rufus popped up on the dashboard of Kim's car.

"Mee tu!" Rufus squeaked, Kim smiled at her boys they were too goofy sometimes. As Kim got on the interstate and set her mega car on cruise control, the teen hero noticed that her best friend was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Is something up Kim?" Asked Ron as he put a hand on Kim's right hand that was resting on her armrest. Kim put up a false smile.

"Just tired." It wasn't a complete lie. Ron nodded and leaned over and gave Kim a kiss on her cheek, Kim resisted the urge to move away. After Rom placed his wet kiss on the red head he turned his attention to the radio. After taking an uneducated guess Ron hit the big red button. Kim realized something was up when she heard the three turbine engines forming on the rear of her car. Looking over her sidekick had his stupid goofy grin on his face with his finger still on the button. "RON!!!" Kim's yelling was drowned out when the engines fired and the two were went flying across the interstate highway near Mack One.

After several scolding and yelling matches the two were backstage at the Charity Concert. Kim and Ron were in their mission attire as well as headsets so the two could be heard. Rufus had on a mini version of Ron's outfit with some kid sunglasses. The three looked at several video cameras; there were nearly 20 thousand people here along with several television stations posted around. The three crime fighters became nervous.

"Ah, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable, I would like you to meet the Shego and Drakken we have for your performance." The three turned around and were confronted with a very realistic looking Shego and Drakken. The crime fighters shook hands with the two as someone called for places. Everyone ran to where they were to be. The lights went black on the stage and the crowd cheered.

Rufus ran out on stage a little spotlight followed him, the crowd cheered. He stopped in the middle of the stage and bowed before raising his hands for everyone to be quiet. The crowd became quieter as the naked mole rat nodded to the band to fire it up, a curtain rose behind Rufus it was a liar looking backdrop as the guitarist started up. Four seconds after he started a voice came over the loud speakers.

"This is criminal." The crowd cheered as Ron and Kim came running onto the stage Kim and Ron both waved and smiled at the crowd as Kim started singing (Remember singing is Italics while talking is in TNR) "_Oohh Yeaah!_"

"MAHHAHHAHHA!" The fake Drakken came across the top of stage in a hovercraft before exiting. Both Kim pointed to it as she nodded to Ron. Kim started singing again and clapping her hands over her head to get the crowd going.

"_Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me; Beep me when you wanna page me. Ohh Yeaaah! Call me; Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me, Beep me when you wanna page me Whena wanna whena wanna._" Kim pulled out her Kimunicator. "So what's the stitch?" The cheer screamed, Ron came out with Rufus and were looking like they were talking to Kim, the blonde pulled away and put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out. 'Come on Ron say it right.'

"It is I, Ron Stoppable." The crowd ate it up. Kim smiled as she sang her next part.

"_Oohhh Yeaahh!_" Ron and Rufus started goofy off and were doing poses to the crowd. "Ron stop playing around!" The two stopped and smiled sheepishly at Kim. All the red head could so was shake her head as she started her next part. "_I'm your basic average girl and I'm here to save the world, you can't stop me cause I'm Kim_." Kim's voice echoed "_Poss..ib..le. There is nothing I can't do and when danger comes just know that I am on my way. Doesn't matter where are when theres trouble, if you just call me name, Kim Possible. Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me its ok. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring. Doesn't matter if its day or night everything is going to be alright. Whenever you need me baby. Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me."_ All this time Ron and Rufus had been doing dance moves and were now on the stage panting Kim looked over. "Nice work Boys." All of a sudden a giant robot with Drakken in it came marching on stage Ron cowered slightly.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us." Ron said as Kim and Ron ran to the other side of the stage and disappeared behind the stage curtain. The robot stomped across the stage as the band kept playing. When the monster was on the other side of the stage Kim and Ron came out where the robot had.

"_Ohhh Yeeeaaahh!_" The robot turned as the two run back behind the curtain and the robot walked to the other side of the stage.

"MUAHAHHA." The evil Drakken laughed as Kim and Ron appeared.

"_Message clear I am here, let me reassure you. I'm never gunna leave you alone. I am, I'm on my way. You can always count on me, when it gets stuck I'll help ya see, I'll help you find your way. Does matter where or when theres trouble. I ya just call my name._" Kim stopped as Ron came in.

"Kim Possible." The robot turned to face the two.

"_Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me its ok. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring. Doesn't matter if its day or night everything is going to be alright. Whenever you need me baby. Call me; Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me, if when you wanna page me its ok." _While Kim was singing she ran towards the robot and kick flipped and caused the whole thing to fall apart. The crowd cheered Drakken stood up in disbelief.

"Its IMPOSSIBLE!" Drakken yelled 'He is really like Drakken' Kim thought as Ron stepped forward.

"Actually it's Possible, Kim Possible, but that's a common mistake." The crowd laughed as Kim sang to Drakken.

"_Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me; Beep me when you wanna page me. Ohh Yeaaah! Call me; Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me, Beep me when you wanna page me its ok. Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me; Beep me when you wanna page me. Ohh Yeaaah! Call me; Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me, Beep me when you wanna page me Whena wanna whena wanna._" Kim watched as the fake Shego came onto the stage and Drakken pointed to Kim. The fake Shego charged as the two engaged in a mock battle. Kim kept singing._ "Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me; Beep me when you wanna page me. Ohh Yeaaah! Call me; Beep me._" Kim had to stop singing as the fake Shego swung to hard and hit Kim on accident; Kim recovered and continued to fight.

"Are you ok?" The woman whispered, Kim nodded, the real Shego hit far harder than that on several occasions.

"_Doesn't matter where doesn't matter when, I will be there for you till the very end. Danger? Or Trouble? I'm there on the double, you know that you can always call Kim Possible._" Shego pulled away from the fighting as Drakken walked out with several henchmen. Ron was next to Kim.

"Ah my teenaged foe." Drakken pointed for his minions and Shego to charge. The group charged as both Kim and Ron began to fight. Kim started to sing again.

"_Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me its ok. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring. Doesn't matter if its day or night everything is going to be alright. Whenever you need, whenever you need me baby. Call me, Beep me if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me its ok. I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring. Doesn't matter if its day or night everything is going to be alright. Whenever you need me baby. Call me; Beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me; Beep me when you wanna page me. Ohh Yeaaah! Call me; Beep me if you wanna reach me._" Kim stopped singing as all the minion's lay on the ground and Drakken had his hovercraft with Shego holding onto a ladder coming down from it.

"This is not OVER!" Drakken yelled as the hovercraft and its passengers moved off stage. Kim smiled as Ron and Rufus did victory dances.

"BOOAHH!" The two yelled together. The crowd screamed and began to chant KIM AND RON. Ron walked over and hugged his girlfriend as the red head put on a fake smile. The crowd began to chant KISS HER. 'Please don't Ron.' Kim's prayers went unanswered as her best friend laid one on her lips. 'Please don't be watching.' Kim began to kiss Ron and only able to do so by pretending he was Sheila. The two broke apart as Kim moved away from Ron towards the front of the stage.

"I had a blast performing for ya'll, now please show your support for the American Cancer Society and give a dollar, five, ten, fifty, a hundred, or how much you wish. Every bit helps. THANK YOU!" Kim yelled as the crowd cheered, the red head and Ron jogged off as the manager pulled the two of them away.

"The high end donators wish to meet the two of you." The man began to move the two of them to a room.

"How much have they donated?" Kim asked as her and Ron stood outside the door. The man thought for a moment.

"At least a hundred thousand." He answered as he opened the door and ushered the crime fighters in. It was mostly middle-aged men and woman who knew of Kim Possible and celebrated her contributions to society. A bald gentleman asked the first question.

"So what is it like saving the world and going to school?" Kim smiled.

"Its hard but I find time usually inbetween missions or even if I'm flying to one I'll do homework on the plane." Kim answered, as Ron was remaining silent. The group nodded a woman stepped forward and asked another question.

"So are you dating anyone?" Kim smiled to the woman before turning to Ron and holding his hand.

"I'm dating my partner Ron Stoppable." The group looked between the two as if they were crazy. The questions were fired away one after the other; Kim answered them all as Ron stood there quietly with Rufus. The group of high-end donators grew tired of the two and excused themselves. Kim turned to Ron and glared at him.

"What?" Kim's eyes flared.

"Just going to sit there quietly and let me take all the heat." Kim growled as the manager came over to the two.

"Our highest donator wishes to meet with you two." Kim glared at Ron before turning to the manager.

"I'm afraid Ron is getting restless, I'll have to meet them alone." Kim said as Ron bowed his head in shame and walked away. The manager started towards another room Kim followed without taking a second look at Ron. Once at the door the manager whispered to her.

"She is quite excited to meet you." Kim smiled at the knowledge 'Great, crazy person.' As the manager opened the door the room was dark it had a one-way glass that had the perfect view of the stage that Kim had just been on. The woman was sitting in a chair; she had on a gray suit outfit with a black hat tipped sideways as to block her face from anyone to see. As Kim stepped in the manager closed the door, once the door closed Kim put on her fake smile, but the woman was ahead of her. Kim found something being thrown at her; it was the helmet that was suppose to be in her car.

"You need to take better care of that Kim." That voice Kim's heart speed up as the teen backed up. 'She saw…she.' The woman stood as she faced Kim the red head realized that Shego had willingly switched her self.

"Sheila?" Asked Kim as she took a step forward. The woman turned, it was Sheila, but she had tears in her eyes. Shocked Kim tried to step closer when Sheila flared her plasma, the red head stood still.

"I know that you are dating him for public face and I have accepted that. But you don't have to get so into it!" The green woman yelled Kim was taken back as she turned away from the enraged woman.

"I didn't enjoy that kiss." Kim said weakly. Sheila raised a brow in disbelief.

"Really cause that isn't what the I saw." Sheila yelled. Kim bowed her head she had never seen the normally calm woman act like this, but then again the situation is extreme.

"The only way I was able to kiss him was pretend he was you." Kim whispered as Sheila stared at her with neutral eyes.

"How was he at being me?" Sheila asked as she stepped closer to the teen, Kim looked up at Sheila with hopeful eyes.

"He was horrible." Kim answered as Sheila took her in her arms, the red head's hands found their way to Sheila's shoulders. The two met in a simple sweet kiss, Kim leaned back to pull the other woman closer to her. Sheila ran two fingers down the redhead's spine causing Kim to shutter into the kiss. The two straightened up as the kiss came to an end. Sheila pulled her lips away to move them to Kim's forehead to give the teen a parting kiss on her forehead.

"Good bye my love." Sheila pulled away completely and left Kim in the room alone. The teen took the time to collect herself and remove the evidence that they had been together. Like straightening her clothes and removing a bit of black lipstick, once Kim's heart rate and appearance were where they should be the cheerleader left the room and walked out to her car. As Kim reached her car she saw Ron in the front seat, entering the car without a word Kim started up her vehicle and started to drive the two to Middleton. After ten minutes of silence Ron finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Kim nodded slightly. 'I expected him to be like this.'

"I accept your apology Ron." Said Kim as she kept her eyes on the road. Ron turned and looked at her with a weird expiration. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Is he going to ask me…'

"Kim can I ask you something?" Ron asked as Kim took a deep breath.

"Anything Ron."

"Do you still love me?"

TBC

I'm glad I got the song in I heard it and it made me laugh, its Call Me, Beep Me (Remix). The next chapters won't be this long maybe half this length.

NEXT CHAPTER

Kim answers Ron question and Sheila and Shego get into another argument that won't end well for Shego.

Please Review I write faster when you do

Wolfblaze


	3. The Truth, Yelling Match and Capital?

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

Due to request I will continue this, the plot is still in the works but I another give you another chapter. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

Singing

_**The Truth, Yelling Match and Capital Punishment?**_

"Kim can I ask you something?" Ron asked as Kim took a deep breath.

"Anything Ron."

"Do you still love me?" Kim's eyes widened at the question, the teenager didn't know how to respond, she still loved Ron, but… 'Not a romantic love, not anymore.' When Kim didn't answer Ron looked away, the woman knew by not answering she had hurt her best friend worse.

"Ron…"

"Kim you don't have to say anything." Ron snapped Kim glared at him.

"Yes I do Ron. I still love you." At Kim's remark Ron turned and faced her with a hopeful grin on his face. "But I love you like a brother. Not the way you want me to." Ron's face saddened 'Sorry Ron.' Kim thought as she watched Ron turn inward. "Can we still be friends?" Kim asked as Ron sighed.

"Always KP." Kim smiled softly as she drove back to Middleton.

Sheila at the same time was returning to Drakken's current base of operations, still dressed in the same outfit she managed to catch Drakken's attention.

"What happened to the green and black?" Sheila smiled at Drakken, which scared the crap out of the scientist. Moving away from his sidekick, Drakken went back to work as Sheila went to her room. Once the sliding door closed behind her Sheila began to relax Shego was sleeping in their head, Sheila bowed her head in pain as the evil one took over the cell the two were sharing. But the green skinned woman raised her head she was panting as her black brows were pressed together. Shego looked down at herself, she was wearing the god offal outfit her other half wore when she was running her body.

"What the hell?!" Shego yelled as she rolled her joints and body to back sure nothing was out of place. What the FUCKING HELL was going on. The last thing Shego remembered was going to bed early due to an intense headache. 'I needed to borrow you for a bit.' WHAT?

"What do you mean 'borrow' me?" Shego growled to her our half. 'Our Princess was performing tonight so I thought I would go see her.' HOW? Shego began to panic. "How the HELL did you do that." The green skinned female could tell her other half was grinning. "TELL ME!" 'No' Shego punched the wall of her room lucky for the wall Shego didn't turn on her plasma but there was still a giant hole in the wall. Half the problem was that her other half had borrowed her body the other part was that Shego didn't remember a thing that happened while her other half was in control.

"What did you do when you had my body?" Said Shego to her ceiling. 'Oh saw Kimmie sing with the buffoon, donated money, and made glorious love with Kim.' Damn she spent my mone…WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY? 'That me and our Princess made love.' "Damn it you can't go around and do that!" Shego yelled, her other half laughed at her anger. "What is so funny?" 'We didn't make love Shego I was getting your goat.' "You have some sick humor you know." Shego said aloud as she went into the bathroom. 'We just made out.' The sound of glass breaking echoed through the entire lair. (I know that she's not being 'good' with her words but I couldn't resist)

As the violent fire starter slept her less violent side took over complete control of the body. The green skin woman sat up as the good side looked down at her hands. "The Good needs the Good and Bad. But will the bad accept it."

The next day as Kim strolled to her third period with Ron who was having a conversion with Rufus over how many times his pants had fallen down.

"I still say six times and I'm the one wearing the pants." Ron argued as Rufus shook his little head.

"Nuh, ten." Ron glared at Rufus who jumped to Kim as the cheerleader shook her head at their antics. The two were on their way to their Sociology class, as the two reached the door Mr. Barkin, the two teens groaned, he was going to be their sub again. The two got to their seats and were asking around to see if Barkin was going to be the substitute.

"I heard it wasn't Barkin, It's suppose to be this new sub." A random short brown girl commented. Kim thought, 'There hasn't been a new sub since Sheila was here.' The bell rang and everyone calmed down. Barkin marked to the middle of the room.

"Ok Miss Kilkeyskfi…Your regular teacher got into the path of a experiment that was being conducted by Possible squared, she will be out for the remainder of the Semester." Kim shook her head her brothers were impossible. Realizing a problem Kim noted that the last semester was half way over, who was going to come in? Kim kept her head down working on college scholarships. "I want you to meet your new teacher for the remainder of the year." As Barkin finished Kim glanced up to meet two long green legs. 'Can it be?' The redhead met a pair of green eyes.

"Hello class! I am Sheila Go; I'm going to be your new Sociology teacher." Ron proceeded to flip his chair back along with him in it. Kim glanced over to make sure Ron was ok.

"I'm good." Ron said as he stood up and fixed his desk. "Sorry about that." Said the blonde sheepishly, Sheila giggled as Barkin gave the teacher a somewhat charming grin. '

"OK CLASS! Behave yourselves! And Miss Go it's a pleasure to see you again." Barkin said as he bowed out of the room. Sheila shook her head when the door closed as she made brief eye contact with Kimie.

"Alright class, from the notes your teacher left me, you were on capital and corporal punishment. You already covered corporal punishment, but I want to review it with everyone. So Mr. Stoppable, What is the definition of corporal punishment?" Sheila leaned against her desk as Ron gulped audibly.

"It. is…the …willful inflection of pain as a form of punishment." Ron flinched when he answered Sheila smiled gently at him.

"Correct Mr. Stoppable, I see saving the world doesn't hinder your academics. Next…" The class went on as Kim wondered what in blue blazes was going on. 'Could GJ made a deal? Is that Sheila or Shego? It looks a hell of a lot like Sheila. But how is it Sheila if I have the only helmet?'

Kim watched Sheila teach, she was acting never nice and whenever someone answered incorrectly she didn't make the person look like an idiot. Every now and then Kim would catch Sheila's eye, but the plasma thrower would turn away quickly. Even weird was the fact the Kim didn't get called on at all and Ron was getting called on every fifth question. The bell for the rang everyone in the room got up and bolted out the door except for Kim who sat in her chair, Sheila was speaking with another student at the door. When the student left Sheila closed the door and secured the lock.

"So is it Sheila or Shego?" Kim asked as she stood from her desk, the raven-haired woman sighed she figured this conversion would happen.

"Its Sheila Kim." The good half answered. This became somewhat less confusing for Kim.

"Is Shego letting you stay like this?" Kim was standing arms length away, the green skinned woman smiled softly at her younger girlfriend.

"Shego is letting me take charge for a little bit." Sheila lied as she wrapped her arms around Kimmie's waist. Kim pushed away slightly looking to the door.

"Not here." After getting out of Sheila's embrace Kim looked away. "Why are you here Sheila?" Kim asked as Sheila sighed.

"To be closer to you." Sheila answered honestly. The responds made Kim turn around and give Sheila a questioning look. "I wanted us to be close like we were the first time this happened." Kim remembered what the green skinned woman was talking about. The whole experience had brought them closer.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kim asked looking to the door. 'Good no ones there.' Sheila did the puppy dog pout Kim smiled at the action.

"Please Princess." Sheila looked really cute noted Kim as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"Of course." Kim finished the sentence by soundly kissing Sheila; the raven-haired woman returned the redhead's kiss as another part of her growled.

The two women didn't realize that they were being watched…

TBC

So things to be answered next chapter. Who is watching? How are the Doctor Possible going to say and does anyone else find out about it?

PLEASE REVIEW

WOLFBLAZE!!!


	4. The Viewer and Blood Widow

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

Due to request I will continue this, the plot is still in the works but I another give you another chapter. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

Singing

**_The Viewer and Blood Widow_**

Sheila could feel a pair of eyes watching her and Kimmie kiss. Opening her eyes the raven-haired woman looked to find that Mrs. Possible was holding a surprised hand over her mouth. The two's eyes met as the older woman ducked away as Sheila pulled away, Kim seemed disappointed by the length of the kiss her green lover took note. Taking the younger girls chin and lifting her head Sheila gave her a peck on the lips.

"I have to take care of some teacher things Princess." Sheila said in a low voice, Kim nodded before saying her goodbyes and leaving. Once the teen cleared the hall Sheila walked out to find the young girl's mother on the other side of the door still in shock. "If you wish to talk Mrs. Possible, I have time now." Sheila said to the doctor as she moved back into her classroom. The green skinned woman went to her desk and began to work. '5…4…3…2…1.' At that moment Mrs. Possible walked in the room and closed the classroom door. Sheila didn't even look up from the paper work she had started. "I take it you wish to talk then." Sheila looked to Mrs. Possible's face; the older woman was just staring at her in disbelief.

"How in the hell do you work here now Shego?" Mrs. Possible half yelled half asked the younger woman. Sheila smiled.

"It helps when you don't have an evil thought in your head." The plasma thrower remarked. The doctor became very confused at the statement.

"How? Did Kim blast you with The Attitudinator?" Sheila shook her head. (I found the name of the stupid helmet.)

"No, Kim thinks that Shego allowed me to take over." This left the doctor even more baffled.

"How? I thought you needed The Attitudinator."

"To make long stories short. I took over control when my other half feel asleep." Sheila expected the doctor to be shocked but Mrs. Possible looked like she had a gun pointed to her head.

"How did you do it?" Mrs. Possible asked frantically, Sheila's brow raised that the woman's voice and tone. 'Something is up.'

"I have a strong will and want for something." Sheila asked honestly, this didn't change the doctor's expression. Sighing Sheila rose and walked over to the mother. "I know you probably don't want to know this, but I love your daughter. But my love and want is stronger than any will that Shego has, so I am able to take over and stay in control as long as I want." The information surprised the doctor but not in a negative way.

"I am happy that you care so greatly for my daughter. But I have one request. Make my daughter happy and you may have our guest bedroom." With the doctor's words the older woman left the room. Sheila blinked that had gone surprisingly well.

Outside the door Mrs. Possible pulled out a navy blue cell phone and pressed speed dial '0'. There was only one ring when the voice of Doctor Director came out of the speaker.

"Ann, I told you not to use this line unless it has to deal with Blood Widow." The Director's voice was irritated. Ann sighed she hoped this would never have happened.

"I fear it does have to deal with her. I need to meet with you." The director looked unconvinced.

"If you say so Mrs. Possible. Meet me at the special location." The two doctors nodded to each other before hanging up the line. Mrs. Possible had to get to Upper Upperton.

As Kim and Ron went through their day no missions were called and the classes were surprisingly boring, which gave Kim plenty of time to allow her thoughts to drift to Sheila. 'So Sheila is in control. Wonder if she would want to go out on a date tonight.' When the final bell rang Kim and Ron headed out to Kim's car, Rufus was counting all the yellow cars in the student parking lot.

"Elven, twelif, SHEGO!" Rufus docked into Ron's pocket. Kim whirled around at the name to spot Sheila slowly approaching them. The teen's eyes drifted to her teacher's long green legs that seemed mile longer in her high heels. 'Hot damn.' The red head's perverted thoughts were interrupted when Ron elbowed her.

"KP is Sheg…Sheila coming with us?" Ron whispered, Kim shrugged she had no clue. Sheila smiled at her two younger students.

"Ronnie, Kimmie, mind if I ride with the two of you?" Sheila asked catching Kim staring at her legs. Ron looked to Kim as the cheerleader began to blush slightly for being caught.

"Sure." Sheila smiled gently at the teen before Ron ruined the moment.

"Shotgun!" He cried as the blonde raced to Kim's car leaving the two women alone. Sheila shook her head at the boy as Kim sighed.

"So…" Kim started uneasily. Sheila smiled kindly to her young lover.

"I was hoping you could give me a ride home?" Sheila asked as she started to move towards the blonde blur went. The red head walked along side of her.

"Sure, where are you staying?" Kim asked, as the two grew closer to her car.

"With you." The cheerleader stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her green lover. 'Is she…?' The thought caused the teen hero to blush, Sheila smiled at the now tomato Kim. "I'm staying in your guest bedroom." Sheila giggled as she spoke to Kim. "Is my Kimmie thinking naughty things?" Sheila teased, as Kim turned even redder.

"NO!" Kim yelled. Sheila bit her lip to keep from laughing, the two had reached the purple car Ron was standing with Rufus who was arguing about a video game. The football star looked up in time to see Kim and Sheila walking closer to each other, as Kim turned red at something. 'Weird.' Ron thought as the three got in the car. Sheila sat behind Kim and kept whispering things to the teen every now and then. 'Its nothing, just girls being girls.' But boy he was wrong.

Hundreds of miles away Mrs. Possible stood at the tenth check point of the past hour. The security guys apparently find that her wired bra was a security threat. The armed guard padded her down again as Doctor Director came by.

"That's enough." The guards moved away from the red head. "Come with me Mrs. Possible." The two women walked down the hall side by side, the lights were dim but the ladies eyes were fixated on the seven-inch thick titanium door that was at the end of it. When the two reached it the two both entered separate passwords before the door opened slowly. Inside there were two guards around a paneling that was too made of titanium. This worried the director; she had three men down here.

"Where is David?" The director asked the head of the two. He looked to the paneling and sighed.

"The moron got it in his head that she wouldn't do anything, so he thought he could have some fun." The director didn't need any more details; Mrs. Possible shook her head in disbelief. The two women moved to a separate room away from the guards and the other person.

"You wanted to tell me something about Widow?" The Director sat in one of the chairs as Mrs. Possible took another.

"I fear I found out from Shego, or Sheila as she is now." The one eyed woman raised a brow.

"Did Kim change her?"

"No." This puzzled the director.

"How?"

"She took over while Shego was asleep." The director looked like she had a gun at her head. "But there is a clause." The other woman relaxed at this statement.

"There is?" The red head nodded.

"Sheila explained to me that because she has a stronger will than Shego and a greater want that she was able to take over." This news also alarmed the director.

"Then how come Blood Widow hasn't gotten out?" The brain surgeon had a theory at that.

"Kim since we split the two has been in love constantly and her desire to save the world is getting stronger. Kim out does Widow, but only I feel when she is in love and happy." The director nodded to the information as she realized a very real threat.

"If Kim is ever heart broken, Widow could get out in theory." The two women didn't want to think what would happen if Widow got out of her cell. A knock interrupted the two's thoughts. "Enter." One of the guards poked his head in.

"Widow wishes to speak to Mrs. Possible." The two looked to the doctor.

"I'll talk to her and I maybe about to get David's body back." Mrs. Possible rose and went into another room with a chair and a glass wall. The glass wall was a foot thick of bulletproof glass laced with diamonds. A green light flashed before turning off, a red light flared on Mrs. Possible's side as a woman moved into the seat opposite the glass. The woman had chopped red hair that hung in her face. Her green eyes were devoid of all emotion; her skin was roughed and scarred although pale. Her clothes were oddly that of a security guard, the sleeves were ripped off along with the mid-section, the doctor couldn't see much more than that, she didn't want to anyways. The two sat in silence as Mrs. Possible looked at the woman across from her.

"How are you Widow?" The woman's dead eyes glared at her through the glass, Mrs. Possible leaned back.

"Fucking perfect mother."

TBS

PLEASE REVIEW I TYPE FASTER

WOLFBLAZE


	5. Talking to the Spider and Us Time

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

Singing

**_Talking to the Spider and Us Time_**

"How are you Widow?" The woman's dead eyes glared at her through the glass, Mrs. Possible leaned back.

"Fucking perfect mother." The doctor was unfazed by the woman's profanity. "I don't feel the need to ask you how your fucking prefect life is going sense I already know that answer." The caged woman glared at the doctor. The two merely stared at each other for a moment before Dr. Possible broke the silence.

"You called me in here." The younger woman glared at her. "Widow…"

"Fine I'll cut the shit." Widow leaned forward as the doctor leaned back. "I know that Betty wants the asshole I killed body back. I need two things." The doctor frowned.

"But we are only getting one." The younger redhead grinned sickly at the good doctor.

"Then I give back the body in two pieces." The two glared at each other for a moment.

"GJ wants the body I just want a question answered, is that fair for your two things?" The doctor asked knowing she was playing with very hot fire. Widow leaned back and consider the offer from her estranged mother.

"What the hell, sure. I give the body back for six crates of smokes." The doctor nodded that could be arranged. Widow watched her mother carefully. "I'll answer your question before you answer mine." Dr. Possible leaned forward.

"How long as Kim been going with Shego or Sheila as she likes to be called now." Widow grinned; the joys of sharing a mind with someone else, then though the two had separate bodies their minds were still linked. The killer shrugged confusing the doctor.

"For about two months. Normally the two would meet at a warehouse, Shego would fight Kim for about an hour, then the two would switch, and Kim would…well lets say they had their own version of fighting." Widow said with a grin plastered on her face. Dr. possible nodded to this knowledge. 'Now lets see if she's tell me what I want to know.' "So how did Sheila get control over the body when Kim had the helmet?" This took the doctor off guard. 'How did Widow know about that?'

"What are you talking about?" The doctor was acting stupid, Widow laughed as she watched her mother lie through her teeth.

"I'm not fucking innocent like my other half mother, I know when people are lying through their teeth. So don't give me the I don't know anything shit." Widow yelled as she stood from her chair on the other side of the glass. The doctor and the killer engaged in a staring contest.

"Sheila took control Widow." The doctor answered as she rose from her chair. This knowledge caused Widow's brows to rise.

"Really?" Widow thought it over. 'So I could get out of here.' "Thank you mother, I'll put David's body by the door for you." Dr. Possible caught the last sentence as she exited the room. 'Next time we meet there won't be glass in my way.' Widow thought as a light appeared; she had ten seconds to get to her room. Reacting in a fraction of a second the killer was down the hall and taking a flying leap into her cell. The diamond plated door slammed shut behind the woman. 'Ten seconds my bony ass.' Widow thought as she looked to the dead body of David. The idiot had tried to take advantage of her; she had every right to kill his sorry ass.

Grabbing his bare feet that Widow had already removed his boots, pants and shirt to keep for herself, the killer threw the man's body carelessly at the door. The dead security guard landed in a heap at the door, not caring that she was respecting the body the violent redhead went over to her bed. The guards were going to drop the temperature in the room so they could get the body without Widow getting in the way. 'Cause if they kill me they kill Kim.' The killer laughed as she felt the temp starting to drop, closing her eyes, Widow allowed herself to sleep peacefully.

Outside the cell Doctor Possible watched as the two guards made the switch for the body and the cigarettes. A frown was on her lips, she almost regretted tearing the two apart only two years ago.

_**Flashback to just after the episode of 'Bad Boy'**_

Mrs. Possible stared down at her sedated daughter as she patted the younger woman's head; Doctor Director came up to her.

"Doctor Possible, its now or never." Mrs. Possible leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead before pulling away and leaving the area with Betty. The two women went to the control room at the medical bay of GJ. Several techs were typing furiously at their stations. "Status report!" Betty barked, the second in command spoke.

"Everything is in order Director, just need the word." Betty looked to Doctor Possible, the red head nodded. Betty signaled for the process to begin. They were going to remove Kim's evil side; Betty had approached her earlier with concerns that because of the destructive nature of 'Evil Ron', the director didn't think the world could survive 'Evil Kim.' Lights and sounds brought Mrs. Possible to the present. "Machine charged, removing all evil from Kim Possible." The doctor looked out the window as her daughter was hit with a blue light, everyone in the room watched as a red blob oozed onto the floor. The machines turned off as the viewers cheered, except for Mrs. Possible who noticed that the red ooze was forming and moving. Betty noted that the doctor was not celebrating and saw in horror what was happening.

"Security unit get down there." Betty yelled as five men raced into the other room, the doctors watched as the ooze formed an identical Kim Possible, one who was wake and naked. When the security team came through the door the look alike lunged at them sending her fist through the head mans chest cavity, blood splattered the floors as the look alike pulled her hand out letting the dead man sink to the floor.

"Who wants to die next?" The killer's voice was cold and chilling the other security guards raised their weapons. The look alike took one in the right shoulder sending her back against the wall, her blood staining the floor and wall. The killer gripped her shoulder and looked at the guards with a cold stare. "Fucking cowards!" She growled as another man hit her with a tranquillizer dart. The woman ripped it out with her teeth; switching it around in her mouth she spit it out at one of the guards hitting him dead in his right eye. She laughed a sickening laugh as she slowly passed out. The injured guard cursed at her as he left the other three pointed their guns as her and looked do where Betty was.

"Can we kill her?" Betty started to nod when Mrs. Possible held up her hand and pointed to the original Kim. The hero had a bullet size hole in her right shoulder with blood pouring onto the table.

"They're connected." Mrs. Possible said as the two doctors were left with a very complex problem.

"Detain the copy until further notice and get Ms. Possible medical attention." The guards were confused as to why they didn't get to kill the psycho. "That is an order!" Betty yelled as the guards and staff jumped to. The two doctors looked to each other before leaving together to a conference room. When the door was sealed the director started the talks. "We have just given birth to a security threat level 10." The director collapsed in her chair, Mrs. Possible knew that security level ten was unheard off; most super-villains were only 7's.

"And if we kill her we kill Kim." The two nodded to this, they couldn't do that either, the world needed Kim Possible.

"Until we can sever the link between the two we'll contain the evil version here, and keep her in good condition." Betty stood to leave when the redhead stopped her.

"And if we can't separate them?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

_**End of Flashback**_

"The exchange happened without incident." Betty reported to the brain surgeon.

"Good, I need to head back up the surface, my boys want me to cook brain loaf tonight." Mrs. Possible said as she sighed. Betty smiled to the woman.

"Go on ahead to the surface, I'll make sure she wakes up." Mrs. Possible nodded thanks to Betty before taking the never-ending tunnels up to the surface.

At the Possible residence Kim, Ron, and Sheila were on the living room, Ron was playing video games while Kim and Sheila watched from the couch. Both women were bored out of their minds watching Ron. Sheila looked over to the redhead and was giving her suggestive smile; the hero caught the smile but remained looking at the T.V. screen, but with a blush now filling her face. Sheila smiled at the knowledge that she could get Kim hot and bothered. Leaning in the green skinned woman whispered to the redhead.

"Anyway we can get rid of him so we can have us time?" Kim glanced to Sheila before looking to Ron again; he had been over here for about an hour already. 'Time to go!' Kim thought as she went over and turned off the video game earning a 'hey' from Ron.

"I need to do homework Ron, and lord knows I can't get it done when you're here." Kim helped her friend up and led him to the door. Sheila sat back against the couch as Kim walked her sidekick to the door. 'Ron is a piece of work.' Hearing the door slam the plasma thrower smiled as Kim came back in and leaned on the doorframe. Sheila eyed the red headed candy in front of her. The hero took the heated stare she was getting as a good sign and moved over to her lover. The younger woman straddled her sitting companion, but when Sheila touched her green hand to Kim's face as the two threw in together for a kiss, Sheila noticed something was up. The cheerleader was painfully cold, Sheila knew she had a high body temp than most but this was a lot colder then what Kim normally was. Kim pecked Sheila's lips since the older woman had stopped her follow through with the kiss.

"Stop." Sheila said as she grabbed both of Kim's hands that had wondered to various areas. The cheerleader was very confused, she had just kicked her best friend out to make out with her girlfriend, and now her lover didn't want to play.

"What's are?" Kim asked as Sheila moved her right hand to Kim's forehead and felt the younger woman's temp, 'Ok I'm not going crazy she is very cold.'

"Are you ok? You're really cold." Worry filled Sheila's words as Kim smirked, a second later Kim had Sheila pinning her to the couch, as Sheila recovered from the move Kim leaned in close.

"Then why don't you warm me up?" The teen hero captured the green skinned woman's black lips. Sheila gave in to the red head; her green tinted hands slid down to Kim's lower back and exposed hips as Kim's hands found their way into Sheila's mane. Flaring her plasma lightly Sheila earned a gasp from the hero as the two broke from their kiss only to dive back into a more passionate lip lock.

"Kimmie-cub?"

TBC

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Sorry it was late, I was sick and I had graduation from High School to deal with so here is the next update enjoy! Also sorry for the painfully corny line "Then why don't you warm me up?"

Next Time

Two people catch the couple lip locked, find out who next time.

Wolfblaze


	6. Brain Loaf and Bonnie

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

Sorry for the week delay I'm acting as a Nanny right now for one of my cousins due to her grandmother nearly committing suicide; her grandmother was her caretaker during the day when her folks are at work. She is full of energy, the only reason I'm able to even touch this is I have the night off so YEAHHH!!!

Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

Singing

_**Brain Loaf and Bonnie**_

"Kimmie-cub?" Sheila found herself on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Kim looked to her father to find his confused eyes looking at the two lovers.

"Hi dad." Kim greeted with an uneasy smile as the green skinned woman on the ground caught her breath and looked to the teen.

"Kim what is Shego doing here?" Her father seemed more concerned with why Sheila was here rather than what he had just found the two in. Sheila jumped on the question.

"I turned good again and I was told by the lady of the house that I could stay here." Kim looked confused at Sheila's answer. 'When did she talk to my mother?' Dr. Possible nodded to this response and turned to Kim with a stern look on his face.

"No boys." Sheila smiled at the command as Kim just smacked her head against her hand. Once the man left Sheila looked up to Kim with a grin plastered in her face.

"Kimmie doesn't like boys." Kim smiled as she leaned down.

"I love plasma throwing women." Kim whispered giving Sheila a peck on the lips before standing, her lover was confused.

"Where are you going?" Sheila had been under the impression that they still had time to continue with earlier. The younger woman stretched slightly before looking down at the confused plasma thrower.

"I really have a lot of homework I have to do; we can love on each other later." Sheila realized that she had to make lesson plans. The older women stood and watched as Kim walked up the stairs to her attic room before walking to the guest bedroom.

The two worked on their needed work, Sheila finished in time to hear the front door open and close. The young teacher moved out of her room and glanced down the stairs to see that the older red head had come home and was making her way to the kitchen with some meat in hand. Sheila jumped over the banister and followed the female doctor, the ninja in her kicked in, her steps on the carpet and hardwood floors were silent.

Ann Possible put the uncooked meat down on the counter in time to see her newest house guest standing at the kitchen door. The redhead jumped slightly while watching the green skinned woman smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was wanted to help with dinner." Sheila walked towards the doctor. The redhead nodded and went to work on dinner as the younger women joined her in the endeavor.

Several minutes passed in silence as the two moved around the kitchen like a well oiled machine. But something was bothering the younger of the two. 'Maybe she'll know why Kimmie was ice cold.' Sheila waited until the two were no longer occupied by the food to ask her question.

"Mrs. Possible I concerned with Kim." Sheila watched the women's movements halted.

"What brought about this concern Sheila?" The doctor was stiff and looked like she feared something.

"I felt Kim's arm earlier and it was ice cold. Most people are colder than I am but this was almost deathly cold." Sheila had her full attention on the doctor. A moment passed before her answer was given.

"Why were you touching my daughter's arm?" Sheila's eyes narrowed. 'She's avoiding the question.'

"I'm your daughter's girlfriend, we touch. Now please doctor, ease my concerns as to why your daughter was as cold as ice." With the simple statement Sheila had cornered the doctor with conviction. The two stood there in silence, the buzzer for the brain loaf rang. The doctor moved to the oven but was stopped when a plasma bolt hit near her foot.

"I thought you were the good one." Sheila gave a rare growl at the doctor.

"I am, you're hiding something about someone I care deeply for, and I stop being nice when that happens." 'Good job Sheila.' Shut up Shego! Sheila didn't have time for her other side to distract her. The doctor remained silent.

"Angel." The doctor turned and took the brain loaf out of the oven. Sheila knew the doctor had given her a clue. "I can't say anymore." Kim entered at that moment.

"What can't you say anymore?" Kim asked as she sat down at their table. The two older women looked to each other.

"Your mother refuses to tell me how she makes the meat loaf look like a brain." Sheila said covering for the two as she began to move the food to the table. The two lovers shared a smile before Sheila went back for more food as the redhead smile cheerfully at her mother who smiled back.

"So Kim did you get your homework done?" The doctor asked as Sheila moved the last of the food to the table.

"Yep, even got most of tomorrow's done." Sheila turned to the teen hero with a smirk on her face.

"You have homework from me tomorrow." Kim stared in disbelief at her girlfriend.

"Come on. You just started today, how can you already be giving us homework?" Kim whined as Sheila got the two of them water for dinner as the doctor brought over the main course. The doctor looked to Sheila as the green women took a seat next to Kim.

"You're her teacher?" Sheila nodded to the question.

"I'm her Sociology teacher." Sheila nudged Kim as the teen smiled.

"Everybody either loves her or has the hots for her." Sheila smiled at the comment as she looked at Kim.

"What are you?" Sheila asked as Kim locked eyes with her. The teen smiled lovingly.

"Both." The two shared a quick kiss as the doctor called for her husband. Kim smiled to her father when he entered the room. The older couple sat on the other side of the table as the four started to have dinner. Kim noticed something was up.

"Where are the tweebs?" The female doctor glared at her oldest for her wording before looking to the kitchen clock.

"They should be home any second." Not a second later the two twins came busting into the kitchen and slid under the table to get to their seats between Kim and their parents. Sheila jerked up quickly after the boys ducked under the table. Kim was confused by the action.

"What's wrong Sheila?" The older woman ignited her hand and pointed to the boys with a killing look.

"Tell your brothers to watch their hands." Kim turned and shot a glare at her brothers.

"Leave her alone tweebs." Kim growled as Sheila sat back down next to the redhead. The twins looked to each other before returning with a come back.

"It's not like…"

"She's taken." Kim hated it when the two were finishing each other's sentences. The plasma thrower grinned evilly as she looked at the boys.

"Actually I am." The green skin woman started to eat her dinner as the parents watched on. The twins looked to each other before making disgusted faces.

"You're not…"

"Dating Barkin…"

"Are you?" Sheila laughed as Kim sighed.

"Jim, Tim, Sheila is dating me." Kim said as she took a sip of her water. Her parents merely shrugged it off; her younger brother's were silent the rest of the evening.

After dinner Sheila and Kim excused themselves and the two were currently walking around Kim's neighborhood, the two were lightly holding hands, they weren't talking but the silence was comfortable. The two lovers merely wanted to enjoy a moment in time. When the two pasted the third street Kim realized they had come onto the one road she had hoped to avoid. The redhead began to pull her girlfriend away from the street but was met with resistance.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Sheila pulled the teen closer so she could see her face. But the heroine seemed intended on not going to the way they were headed.

"Bonnie lives on that street." Sheila knew why the teen was acting funny; her enemy at school could be nearby.

"Ok we can go back if you want." Kim pulled the teacher back to her house, but as the two started back Kim noticed headlights and pushed Sheila and herself into nearby bush. The teen landed on top of Sheila with a thud. The car passed but the lovers didn't move. Kim could feel Sheila's hot breath on her face as the teen in the dark leaned down and kissed the dark lips she knew all too well. Sheila didn't respond, she was shocked that the redhead wanted to kiss here of all places. The plasma thrower responded to her lover's kiss as the two melted into each other. The two didn't notice the eyes of one ballerina looking in shock the scene outside her window unfolding.

TBC

HEHEHEH

Review plz, I write faster I promise

Next time. We find out what Bonnie does and more times passes.

Wolfblaze


	7. Hell and Cafeteria Call

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

Sorry for the week delay my car is fin up and is making me mad. I don't own Poison the song.

Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_Singing _

_**Hell and Cafeteria Call**_

As Sheila graded papers the next morning she had an unexpected visitor during her conference period. Bonnie walked through the door as Sheila noted her presence a moment later. Not even glancing up Sheila addressed her.

"What can I do for you?" There was silence.

"I would prefer you not do me and Possible." Sheila stopped what she was doing and put her red pen back in its cup holder. The green skinned woman stood and faced her tan opponent.

"I don't have time for inappropriate sexual references nor do I have the energy to deal with your behavior Miss." Sheila brushed past the teen as she tried to avoid the situation.

"That didn't stop you two from making out outside my window last night." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest; the plasma thrower stopped at the door and quickly closed the wood.

"What can I do for you Miss?" Sheila asked gritting her teeth.

"I wanted you to give me a reason not to go tell the principle." The grin on Bonnie's face was making Sheila sick, 'Crap.'

"I take it out of the kindness of your heart isn't going to work." The green skinned woman asked, Bonnie's evil grin grew, and Sheila couldn't give in to the evil winch that was in her class room. A realization struck Sheila as her mind had been going over the Teacher's Code she had to follow. When a smile formed on Sheila's face Bonnie lost her confidence in blackmailing Miss Go. "Actually I think we are done here." Sheila walked pasted the tan witch and left her class room. 'You're going to blow your relationship.' Bonnie will discover why I don't fear her.

Bonnie watched as the teacher left her mind wondering were the woman thought she was getting off at. Either way Bonnie went the Principles off ice to have a little chat with him. When Bonnie spoke to the principle she was surprised to find out that he already knew about it and was told that Bonnie would be attempting to blackmail Miss Possible. Then he proceeded to tell Bonnie that Kim Possible was not to be blackmailed or a secret organization would be paying her credit cards and new car a visit.

_**Lunch with Monique and Kim**_

Lunch had been quiet until Monique finally asked something that had been on her mind of the last couple of days.

"Ok girl I can't take this any longer. What is up with you and Ron?" Monique had the look of you can't get out of this girl. Kim sighed she knew she was going to have to tell Monique sometime.

"I broke up with Ron." Wait for it, wait for it.

"YOU WHAT!" There it is, Kim looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before speaking.

"Calm down Monique Ron is cool with it, we both see each other as more brother and sister than boy friend and girlfriend." Kim finished and Monique nodded to this before giving Kim a look.

"You seem to be handling this pretty well." Monique stated looking for a reaction. Kim shrugged which set alarm bells off in the black girl's brain. Leaning forward pulling Kim in close, "Spill Kim, what is up?" Monique whispered as Kim began to sweat. But Kim wasn't saved when her phone went off and started playing Poison.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch._ Kim drove of her phone as Monique did, 'Crap she can't answer it.'

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop._ Monique and Kim's wresting match was gaining the attention of the entire cafeteria.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much._ Kim tried to throw Monique, but eh black girl saw her coming and ducked under the table where the cell phone had gone it in their shuffle.

"He'lo." Monique answered Kim's phone as the music cut out and the redhead bolted under the table to get her.

"Kim?" A strange female voice asked. Kim was on the black girl, but Monique managed to multitask.

"This is Monique…I'm Kim's friend." Monique got a chair between her and the teen hero, but that didn't stop Kim for long.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you, Kim spoke fondly of you; it's an honor to talk to someone with such high fashion sense." The female remarked. Monique smiled at the comment as Kim jumped over the chair and tackled her friend, still unable to get the phone away. 'I need to start taking her on missions.' Kim thought as she grabbed for her phone again.

"Well thank you. I hope I get…" Monique was cut off because Kim finally managed to get her phone back and put the small device up to her ear.

"Hey it's me." Kim said as her and Monique moved back to their table blushing from the stares and murmurs that were echoing through the cafeteria. There was a giggle from the other end.

"Did you lose your phone?" Sheila asked over the phone as Kim sighed.

"You called at an awkward moment." Kim said as Monique grinned from across the table.

"Well I was calling to ask if you wanted to go shopping later." Kim thought for a moment before grimacing earning a look from Monique.

"I already promised I would go shopping with Monique." Monique raised a brow. Kim placed a hand over her receiver to speak to Monique. "She is inviting me to go shopping." Monique smiled before grabbing the phone away from Kim and speaking.

"You can come with us. Kim will take us to the Mall." With that Monique hung up the phone and handed it back to Kim. "Now who was that lovely woman on the phone girl?" Kim sighed before looking at Monique with a fearful eye. 'Kim fearful, something is up.'

"She is the reason I've been acting so cool about the whole Ron thing." Kim watched as Monique's eyes dilated. 'Crap,' was she lost thought before watching her friend faint.

TBC

REVIEW PLZ SORRY ABOUT WAIT

Next time:

Ron finds out and time actually pasts this time.


	8. Shopping and Ronness

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

I had spare time here you go.

Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_Singing_

**_Shopping and Ronness_**

Sheila had been waiting by Kim's car for ten minutes after school when she spotted her redheaded girlfriend with whom the plasma thrower could guess was Monique. The black girl was walking nervously towards her as Kim greeted her with a smile, the high school teacher resisted the urge to hug and kiss her teen hero.

"Monique I would like to introduce you to Sheila Go." Kim stood back as Sheila out strength her pale green hand; the fashion queen returned the welcome as Sheila noted her hip outfit.

"An honor to finally meet you Kim speaks highly of you and your fashion sense." Sheila smiled warmly as Monique put her hands on her hips and waved her finger.

"She had better; I've saved her from some fashion plunders, I am the maker of her newest mission outfit." Sheila smirked at the remark.

"Thank you, her other outfits made me gag or laugh my head off." Kim sighed and bowed her head in shame as her best friend and girlfriend talk about her lack of fashion sense.

_**At the Middleton Mall**_

Sheila and Monique were playing dress up with their doll Kimmie; they currently were trying to see if neon colors would go with Kim. She was wearing neon orange tank top and white jeans.

"She looks like the Olympic torch." Sheila commented as Kim was doing a 360. Monique nodded as she left to get another outfit. The flame thrower took the opportunity to move closer to Kim.

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off, wished it wasn't over my fashion sense." Sheila wrapped her arms around Kimmie from behind.

"But I like playing dress up with my Kimmie doll." Sheila teased as she kissed Kim on the cheek. The action earned a blush from the teen and a smile. Kim moved away from the older woman to change out of her outfit.

The couple hadn't realized that they had been watched, Monique saw the joy that Sheila put on Kim's face and smiled. The girl saved the world daily deserved someone like Sheila; she only looked at Kim like she was. The black girl walked up to Sheila and moved close enough for only her to hear.

"Kim deserves happiness, please always give that to her." As Monique gave Kim the next outfit Sheila reflected on the statement. Time was against her, 'I'm against you.' For now your not, 'but I will destroy her happiness.' We'll see.

"Sheila, earth to Sheila!" Kim said as she waved her hand in front of the face of her distant looking girlfriend. The green skinned woman snapped back to reality to face a drop dead gorgeous Kim Possible. The teen was in a sky blue two piece dress, the two covered her chest as it was pulled tight across her back was the bottom dipped low on the teen's hip and continued down to the floor, it had a single slit that only ran up to her lower thigh, but revealed enough leg to allow Sheila's eyes to wonder.

Kim pointed to Sheila was looking over her with a heated gaze as she spoke to Monique.

"I think we killed her." Kim joked as Monique grinned.

"I think we awakened something." Monique and Kim smiled at each other as Sheila was still looking over the hot body of her girlfriend.

"What did you awaken?" The three girls whirled around to find that Ron Stoppable had made his way over into the girl's changing room of Club Banana.

"Nothing." Both Kim and Sheila answered as Monique made an innocent mistake in talking next.

"The lion of Sheila." The couple about jumped Monique as Ron lucky remained confused.

"But Sheila is a human." Kim let out a breath at his ignorance, but found it back again when Monique spoke again.

"Not towards Kim's rockin body." That did it, the pieces were placed in Ron's head and he had solved the puzzle. Kim pulled Ron into a changing stall to deal with him.

"Listen before you say anything I have to explain please?" Kim pleaded as Ron open and closed his mouth several times before nodded for her to continue.

"Yes I'm with Sheila…Shego… The green girl out there, I love her, she loves me. She gets me on a level no else has, she wants me to be happy even if it doesn't make her happy. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to lose you as my best friend Ron." Kim was quiet for several moments when Ron finally spoke.

"I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, but I'm happy that you found someone who could give you what you needed. I couldn't be happier for you KP." At Ron's words the two hugged for several moments when the two were interrupted by a jealous voice.

"I want Kimmie back now." Sheila growled, Ron laughed evilly before leaning against the door.

"You can never have her back, she is mine now MAHAHAHHAHAH!" Ron laughed evilly as Kim suppressed a giggle as a plasma bolt came over the stall door. "Ok I give." As the door swung open Sheila took with her hand son her hips.

"You make a horrible villain." Sheila said as the four laughed.

_**A month later-The night of Prom**_

Kim Possible, the head cheerleader, miss prefect, was not going to prom on this night; no she was going on a date with her gorgeous girlfriend. But Kim had a suspicion that she would not be coming home that night, Sheila had been dropping hints for about two weeks. Kim was ready for this; she wanted this, now she had to wait for it. 'Something I'm beginning to question the ability to restrain myself, but then again I'm dressed to kill.' Kim thought as she looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing the outfit from a month ago that brought Sheila's heated gaze on her. A knocked interrupted the teen's memory as she straightened her dress one more time before heading to her bedroom door.

TBC

Review please!!!

Next Time

Prom night and Widow comes back

The next chapter will finally show people what the hell this has been leading up to .


	9. Love and Hate

The Good needs the Good and Bad

I had this idea after watching "Stop Team Go" Where Shego is turned good.

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters or songs that may come in at some point, but I due own the plot.

I had spare time here you go. Having a hard time uploading this

Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_Singing _

_**Love and Hate**_

Widow sat in her cell peacefully, she wasn't really in her own mind at the moment, the killer was watching her other half's date with her very hot mouth watering girlfriend. A grin formed on the redhead's face the two were finally going to do the dirty, something Widow had been very much looking forward to. The guards studied her but make nothing of her more than odd behavior. 'Fucking idiots," was Widow's only thought but it was more telling than she realized.

_**In Go City**_

"We're here." Sheila announced as the limo stopped and the two lovers exited the vehicle, the green skinned woman was in surprisingly a black sleeveless top with buttons up the front, but Sheila only had the one had covered her bra done showing off her stomach and cleavage, her low fitting one dress pants with matching heels allowed for the teen to drift into fantasy world several times. Kim took the hand offered to her, the redhead found herself in front of the most expensive restaurant in the city, Name's. The teen hero was speechless as Sheila pulled her into the restaurant.

The two were sitting right away as Sheila had made reservations well in advance. After Sheila ordered water for the two Kim finally asked the question that had been bugging her.

"So what do they serve here?" Sheila merely grinned as Kim opened her menu to discover that there was twenty dollar sushi on the menu.

"It's the finest Japanese restaurant in the state, with the finest sushi." Sheila said as she watched Kim begin to freak out. "I got the bill Princess, just enjoy tonight, and let me take care of you." Sheila's statement got Kim in the heart as the two ordered their main dishes and sushi. (I like Japanese food)

As the meal went on Kim found that her company was not only been romantic in every sense, but was holding her hand through the entire meal. As the two left the restaurant hand in hand Kim leaned against Sheila suddenly, the plasma thrower smiled down at her as they entered the limo. As Kim entered the limo she noticed that the entire limo had rose petals sprinkled on the floor. The driver pulled the limo away when his passengers were settled. Kim thought for a moment before making a decision, leaning into Sheila Kim whispered something to her; the green skinned woman looked at her.

"Are you sure, I had some other stops in for us." Kim nodded; Sheila smiled before looking to the driver. "James to the hotel." The driver nodded to her as Kim reached up and gently kissed her girlfriend. On the drive to the hotel the two remained silent but very much aware of the other's feelings. The limo finally stopped and Sheila stepped out first pulling Kim with her, paying the driver in cash the two walked into the lavish hotel. The two stepped into the elevator the minute the doors closed Kim had her lips pressed against Sheila's burying her painted finger hairs in the plasma thrower's mane. Sheila held onto Kim's hips and tried to slow down the kiss that the teen was leading, after several tries to change Sheila's pace Kim pulled away and looked at her girlfriend in frustration. But Sheila stopped her before she could say anything.

"This is your first time current?" Sheila asked as Kim sighed before nodding to the question, her girlfriend gentle cupped her face and got the teen to look her in the face. "I want this to special for you, a memory you can cherish. I don't want to have sex with you." Kim's look changed to fear and confusion as Sheila smiled and pulled Kim in close until their lips were breathes apart. "I want you to let me make love to you all night long." Sheila placed a kiss on Kim's kissable lips. "I want you to let me feel under my fingers as I slowly take you." Another kiss was shared. "I want you to let me hear you cry my name as you reach for the heavens." A longer kiss was shared as the two melted together. "I want you to let me show you my love."

The dell rang and the two stepped out as Sheila led Kim into the honeymoon suite. The couple didn't notice the fact that they were in the grandest room in the hotel, they just cared about each other for the rest of the night. (Ha not going to right a love scene)

As midnight rolled around Sheila remained awake after causing Kim to pass out during their love making, the older woman held the teen against her gently enjoying the feeling, but her mind was else where and having a conversation that was quickly turning into a fight. 'SHE IS A WHORE!' Shut it! Sheila had been fighting with Shego for several minutes. 'NO I WILL NOT SHUT IT, YOU KNOW OUR ARRANGEMENT! YOU TWO WERE NOT TO HAVE SEX WITH OUT MY CONSENT!' You never would have given it Shego. 'YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT!' Shego yelling isn't going to help anything. 'Yes it will, I fucking hate both of you!' Sheila closed her eyes and tried to tune out her other half, but Shego had other plans.

At two a.m. Kim's lover jumped out of bed and began to quickly dress grumbling the entire time. Kim was awake in seconds and was very confused as to why Sheila was leaving.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Kim asked pulling the sheets around her naked torso. The green skin woman whipped around and smacked Kim across the face. The teen realized that she was dealing with Shego and that she and Sheila had just violated a part of their arrangement. "Shego please wait!" Kim began to beg as she reached forward trying to stop the evil half; Shego punched Kim in the stomach as she pushed the teen away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Shego yelled as she buttoned her shirt all the way up. "Can't believe you did that Possible," Shego muttered before facing Kim. "Hope you had your fun you whore because you're never going to see me again." Shego cursed as she ran out of the room, Kim got dressed and tried to chase her but the green skinned woman was long gone. The world saving teen hero did something she rarely did, she knelt on the carpet in the lobby of the hotel and wept.

Kim didn't remember how she got back into the hotel room, but she pulled Sheila's…Shego's pillow to her chest and cried herself to sleep. Her will power and strength were lost.

_**In Widow's Cell**_

Widow smiled evilly as she laid her head down to go to sleep, her moment was here, that sexy woman managed to do what she needed to happen to Kim. Widow continued to smile as she fell asleep, when she woke up she wouldn't be in this cell anymore and her good half would see the crapper side of life.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW

Next

The two half's wake up and the world meets Blood Widow.

Wolfblaze


End file.
